Guidelines have been established to regulate how and when video content is displayed on a display associated with a human vehicle interface (HVI) of a vehicle. These guidelines take in to consideration the various driving conditions and environments the driver may encounter when operation the vehicle. Any video content that is displayed on the display of the HVI must comply with these guidelines.
In some cases, video content may be supplied to the HVI from a source other than the vehicle. For example, applications from a Smartphone or an external navigation system may communicate with the HVI to display their video content. These applications must be certified before their video content is displayed to ensure they meet the guidelines. In some cases, the video content is modified after the certification process and thus, may not meet the guidelines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for monitoring the video content. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that perform corrective actions when the video content does not meet the guidelines. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.